


trusting you (is a risk i’m willing to take)

by flyingfalconflower12



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, i just love them so much, rayaari, theyre girlfriends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Six days after the reunification of Kumandra, Namaari and Raya finally get some time to themselves.  They might have more in common than they even know.
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 251





	trusting you (is a risk i’m willing to take)

It’s been six full days after the reunification of Kumandra by the time Namaari finally gets some time to herself. It’s been diplomatic meeting after diplomatic meeting, well-wishes and introductions and plan formation until Namaari’s sure she can give a tour of Fang’s palace in her sleep.

Stretching out her arms and legs, Namaari lies back on the stone floor of her bedroom and breathes in the cold, sweet air. She exhales, relaxing her muscles.

A knock at the door. Namaari groans.

“Yes?”

“Can I come in?” It’s Raya, the one person Namaari’s been dreading seeing alone. When they’re with other people—putting out their public images, trying to lead people to trust each other after five hundred years of divisions—it’s easier. Easier to ignore the awkwardness, the half-smothered rivalry, the feelings that bubble up in Namaari’s chest every time her eyes meet Raya’s strangely beautiful gaze.

“Yes, come in,” says Namaari, reluctantly pushing herself up into a sitting position. Raya pushes open the door and walks in, her new loose robes swaying around her body. She gently closes the door behind her, sitting down opposite Namaari.

Raya smiles, folding her hands in her lap, and Namaari can feel that same fluttery feeling building up inside her. “I was hoping I’d catch you alone,” says Raya.

Namaari cocks her head, her hair falling into her face. “Oh?”

Raya laughs. “I’ve only been able to talk in formal settings for six days. The only time I get to myself is when I sleep, and even then I can hear little Noi running around outside my room with her Ongis. Her parents say she’s trying to protect me, but I bet she’s just taking the opportunity to pickpocket anyone who passes by.”

Namaari smiles softly. “Sounds like fun.”

Raya rolls her eyes. “I haven’t gotten a good rest in six years. Guess I was foolish to think that’d start up again now that we’ve saved the world.”

“You should stay at the palace sometime,” says Namaari before she realizes the implications. Quickly backtracking, she adds, “It’s protected by guards—they can keep thieving babies out, at least.”

Raya grins, either not noticing Namaari’s nervousness or electing to ignore it. “I might just take you up on that sometime.” She leans back on her hands, exhaling leisurely as she looks around. “I should probably tell you the reason I showed up. Sorry if I’m intruding on your alone time, by the way. I imagine you’re just as swamped as I am with formal introductions and such.”

Namaari quickly shakes her head. “No, you’re okay. I like… listening to you talk.” Namaari bites her bottom lip. “You’re not as uppity as the other people I have to listen to, at least.”

Raya laughs again. “Same to you.” She leans forward again, facing Namaari with those pretty eyes. “Anyway, I just came here to say thank you.”

Namaari, expecting Raya to say more, is confused at the silence that follows her statement. “Thank you? For what?”

Rata furrows her eyebrows. “For saving me? Trusting you with the gem pieces was the best decision I’ve ever made, Namaari.”

_ Oh.  _ Every time Raya says her name Namaari can feel her heart leap into her throat.

_ “I  _ should be thanking  _ you,” _ she says. “You’re the one who never gave up on me. It sounds insanely sentimental but it’s true. I really didn’t deserve the trust you put in me, Raya.”

Raya rolls her eyes. “You did. I just didn’t realize it until there was no other choice. But you deserved all that trust and more.”

“I betrayed you,” she insists. “Twice. Maybe even more times than that.”

“You we’re doing what you thought was right. I can’t fault you for that.”

Namaari sighs. “You’re too forgiving.”

“Maybe I am.” Raya’s eyes glint with mischief. “But that’s only gotten me to good places so far.”

Namaari sighs, smiling. “I suppose. If you count constant meetings as a good place.”

“Don’t remind me. Maybe I’ll have to re-break the gem if it means I get some quiet time every once in awhile.”

Namaari giggles. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

Raya joins in the quiet laughter, and when it dies down the two girls look back at each other, Namaari’s heart racing at the joyful expression on Raya’s beautiful face.

Raya pushes herself closer to Namaari. “But really, thank you. If anything, at least for our rivalry giving me motivation over those six years.”

“Chasing you around did finally supply my army with something to do.”

“See, us being enemies wasn’t all that bad.”

“I guess it wasn’t.” Namaari tucks her hair behind her ear. The two girls sit there for a moment, basking in the long-awaited quiet, the unanticipated comfort they never thought they’d feel around each other again.

Raya’s voice is soft when she finally speaks again. “It’s nice to finally be together like this,” she says. “Just happy. You’re not so angry all the time anymore. I’m not so anxious and stressed out. Fighting for survival for the last six years really took a lot out of both of us.”

“I wasn’t the one who had to keep traveling and searching for something I didn’t even know truly existed. At least I had a home, and a family. I can’t even begin to imagine how you must have—“

“Enough.” Raya’s finger is on Namaari’s lips, shutting her up. Raya moves closer still, reaching out to take Namaari’s hands in hers. “You don’t have to keep beating yourself up just because you didn’t have my situation. You’re allowed to feel things too, Namaari; you know that.”

“I know.” Namaari lowers her gaze to their clasped hands. “It’s just… hard. All my life I’ve been comparing myself to other people, competing with everyone to earn my spot at the top. It’s hard to break a habit I’ve been building up for so long.”

Raya squeezes her hands. “I understand. After being alone for so long it’s hard for me to not want to do everything myself. I hate handing responsibilities over to other people; I feel like I should never have to ask for help. But we have to remember that we’re not perfect. You’re not perfect. And you don’t have to be. Okay?”

Namaari nods. “Okay.”

Raya smiles again. “Now will you accept my thanks?”

“Even if I don’t think I deserve it, yes.”

“Good enough for me.” Standing, Raya unsheathes her sword from where she’d been carrying it on her belt. Her eyes sparkle with the same mischievous intent as before. “Up for a sparring match?”

Namaari grins, pushing herself up and grabbing her blades. “You bet I am. Winner gets to sit out the next diplomatic function?”

Raya puts her hands on her hips. “Oh, you’re  _ on.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I watched this movie last night and immediately wrote this before going to bed; I’m obsessed with how in love these two are!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
